Elena Diaz
Elena Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. She is the second-born child and the oldest daughter in the Diaz family of five kids. She is the best friend to the protagonist, Hayden. Personality Elena is caring, kind and nice to all members of the family, but is shown to be closest to her younger brother and BFTF, Hayden. She is the most reasonable of the Diaz kids as her decisions tend to be good and she doesn't get in as much trouble as her siblings. She tells it like it is. She takes time to rationalize things without getting carried away. Therefore, she often tries to advise her siblings, especially Hayden when they're making a wrong decision. However, due to lack of confidence like her siblings, Elena often ends up getting pulled into whatever shenanigans they are up to. She is down-to-earth, very chill and easy to talk to. She likes music and playing the guitar, although no one in the family seems to appreciate her music. She is also a film enthusiast who tries to make a lot of films for her film class and her channel. Elena's greatest weakness is a lack of commitment and passion. She quits most of her projects before completing them. She procrastinates until the last minute. She puts so little effort into her relationships that sometimes she ends up forgetting dates, leading to breakups. Biography Elena is the second-born and the oldest daughter of Samantha and Tom Diaz. She is Raiden's and younger sister. She is the older sister of Hayden, Leah, and Daemon. Elena attends school at Marshport High School with Raiden. Elena takes film classes and is a member of the student film club at the school. She is often seen working on film projects for school as well as for her channel. She usually casts her siblings to guest star in her movies. In Stuck at the Movies, she casts Raiden to star in her zombie movie but Raiden ends up changing it into a NFL Victory dance video. Some of Elena's most iconic characters are Detectives Peeby and Jam, played by Leah and Belle in Stuck without a Ride. She also casts Leah and Belle as Trash Girls for her channel series about eating gross food from the trash; which gets the attention of Dumpster Jack from the garbage-eating reality show, "Man vs. Dumpster." When Elena is not working on her films or her music, she is usually helping Hayden with his schemes. Sometimes Hayden gets carried away and Elena is there to bring him back to his senses as seen in multiple episodes including Stuck in the Hayden Car and Stuck with a Guy on the Couch. Elena also takes the time to cheer Hayden up whenever he is down or feeling left out as seen in Stuck in the Middle and Stuck in the Diaz Awards. Elena does not date much, mostly because she never commits to relationships, causing the boys to angrily break up with her. This is explored in depth by Hayden in Stuck with a New Friend when he complains about how his friends fall for Elena's attractive beam of beauty but then she breaks up their hearts by forgetting their dates. She dates Hayden's friend, Sean Adams but when she forgets a movie date, Hayden butts in to save the relationship, but only leads to more damage. During the waterpark trip in Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie, Elena has a crush on a boy, Harry Pillman but it doesn't work out because of the rivalry between the Diazes and the Pillmans. Elena doesn't hang out with a lot of girls until Ariel Peters moves next door. In Stuck with Hayden's Bethany, Elena puts Ariel in the "Dead to Diaz" list for being mean to Hayden. But after realizing how much they have in common, she goes behind Hayden's back and befriends Ariel in Stuck in a Nice Relationship. She uses the opportunity to convince Ariel that Hayden is a nice person but in the process reveals Hayden's biggest secret. This leads to the biggest fight between Elena and Hayden in Stuck in the Besties Battle, but they both eventually realize that Ariel could probably use some company. Physical Appearance Elena has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was at first a bit short but has grown a lot since. Her hair has changed a lot through the two seasons such as her hair was much longer in season 1 than season 2. Relationships * Hayden Diaz (BFTF, younger brother) - Hayden is not just Elena's younger brother. He is her BFTF (Best Friend in The Family). Elena and Hayden are the closest in the family and share a lot of secrets that no one else knows. They always support each other. When Hayden needs something, he usually goes to Elena first. * Ariel Peters - In spite of the rivalry between Hayden and Ariel, Elena and Ariel become friends out of a shared passion in magizines. Out of respect for Hayden, Elena temporarily breaks off the friendship; but they later realize that Ariel could use a friend. * Chris - Elena, and Chris start dating by accident when they meet while Elena is pretending to be a makeup artist. Their relationship is filled with awkwardness and miscommunications. * Harry Pillman - Harry and Elena meet while the Diazes are on a waterpark vacation. They develop a crush on each other but don't act on it out of the rivalry between the Diazes and the Pillmans. * Elijah Peters * Sean Adams Episode Appearances Season 1 #[[Stuck in the Middle (episode)|'Stuck in the Middle']] #'Stuck in the Sweet Seat' #'Stuck with a Guy on the Couch' #'Stuck at the Movies' #'Stuck in the Block Party' #'Stuck in the Slushinator' #'Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift' #'Stuck in Hayden's Comet' #'Stuck with Mom's New Friend' #'Stuck with My Brother's Girlfriend' #'Stuck with a Winner' #'Stuck with No Rules' #'Stuck in the Hayden Car' #'Stuck in Lockdown' #'Stuck without a Ride' #'Stuck in the 13th Birthday' #'Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives' Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Belle-Day Party #Stuck with a Girl Genius #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck Dancing with My Mom #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Raiden's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down #Stuck with Hayden's Bethany #Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery #Stuck in a Besties Battle #Stuck in Spring Break #Stuck with a Non-Diaz #Stuck in the Dark #Stuck with No Escape #Stuck Without the Perfect Gift Appearances: 44/46 Trivia *Besides Hayden and Raiden, she was the main only character to appear in every episode. However, that ended when she was absent in Stuck in Camp Chaos. **This is probably because Hayden is seen with Elena more than other family members. *She plays the guitar. *She can play at least a D chord on the acoustic guitar. *She cares about her brother, Hayden. *She is Hayden's BFTF (Best Friend in The Family). *Her friend has a hamster named Germain that she babysits in "Stuck in the Middle" *Although she cares a lot about her brother, Hayden, she forgets his birthday with the rest of the family in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". *She calls Germain, her friend's hamster, her 'Wingman' *Hayden's friends have a crush on her. *She quits things very easily. *Elena gets an A to a C in every class. *She is a softy. *She likes donuts as the rest of the family does. *She is very good looking and attracts many boys. *She likes Raiden's cute friends. *She is scared of Hayden's friends who have a crush on her. *She has the longest without lockdown record amongst her siblings, 13 years. *She is shown to have a love for Sloppy Joe's, as shown in "Stuck in the School Photo". *Elena is a filmmaker. *She also seems to have a love interest in some of Raiden's friends but can talk to them but she needs Raiden to help her, as shown in "Stuck with a Bad Influence" *Elena is in her fives. *Elena's hair is very long and it's shown throughout the series. *Elena does not really like Leah as much but she got upset when she liked Candace better than her, showing that she still likes her. *Elena is very funny and a good friend you can count on. *Elena likes to make movies but she is known for never finishing them due to quitting. *Elena is similar to Luna from The Loud House. *Both can play guitars. *Both are close with their brother *Both love music. *Both can play music loud for their sibling (Hayden and Lincoln). *In the start of the series, Elena is twelve to thirteen years old but she gets older as the season goes. *Everything always seems to turn out well for Elena. *Elena is very popular and everyone seems to like her. *She does well in school. *Elena goes with the flow very easily. *Elena has bad ideas. *Elena thinks crazy things. *Her zodiac sign is Leo